Hidden Obsession
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy menyusup menuju ruangan Head Boy Harry Potter pada tengah malam; membuka sebuah rahasia yang tidak pernah memiliki saksi. Slight AU. Soft slash. RnR? C:


**Title: **Hidden Obsession

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**Word Count: **1,349

**Pairing: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warnings:** Soft slash, slight OOC

**Setting: **Slight AU—7th year

**Hana's notes: **Aloha, Hana disini! Thanks for clicking. Drarry again, dan moga disuka ma readers. **:)** Mungkin slight angst, tapi bukan tema yang mbuat nangis gitu kok.. cuma Draco aja. *nggantung*** Enjoy and Happy Reading~**

**Summary::** Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy menyusup menuju ruangan Head Boy Harry Potter pada tengah malam; membuka sebuah rahasia yang tidak pernah memiliki saksi. Slight AU. Soft slash. RnR? C:

**.**

**.**

**_.:..:._**

**Harry Potter © **J.K. Rowling

**Hidden Obsession ©** HanariaBlack

**_.:..:._**

**.**

**;**

**.**

Dia melangkahkan kakinya tergesa, tanpa suara, dalam kegelapan di tengah malam.

Dialah Draco Malfoy. Pangeran Slytherin yang tidak tertawa dan dingin, bangsawan Pure-blood yang digemari anak perempuan Hogwarts, pemuda yang menyukai _pemuda_. Anak tunggal yang menginginkan seseorang.

Orang itu Harry Potter. Anak Emas Gryffindor, Head Boy berkacamata yang terlalu baik, pahlawan muda yang setengah-Mud-blood, pemuda agak pendek yang belum dimiliki siapapun.

Draco, sederhana saja, menyukai Harry. Bukan sekedar suka—tapi Draco memiliki perasaan khusus yang _berbeda_ padanya.

Ia selalu terlihat menjauhi Harry Potter. Ia selalu terlihat tidak ingin bicara dengannya biarpun banyak sekali kelas yang memasangkan mereka berdua sebagai _partner_. Saat Draco menjadi Prefect dan Harry juga Prefect, ia hanya membuat kontak seperlunya saja. Karenanya, tidak ada yang pernah tahu ia menyukai Potter. Slytherin bisa bersembunyi dengan baik.

Draco menelusuri koridor, tangga naik dan turun, lalu dengan kesenyapan bisa bebas dari jangkauan Filch dan kucingnya—hingga sampai di sebuah pintu yang letaknya dirahasiakan. Draco tahu hal ini karena ia seorang Slytherin.

Membisikkan _password_ kepada patung singa emas yang hanya mengeluarkan bunyi decitan samar ketika menggeser memberi akses, Draco memasuki ruangan serba hijau dan merah yang tidak asing lagi.

Dan di ujung sana, di sebuah kasur besar berkelambu hijau dengan aksen merah, terlihat sesosok tubuh mungil yang damai tertidur pulas dengan dada naik-turun yang teratur.

Draco tersenyum dalam hati, mendekati orang yang selama ini membuat hatinya tak dapat diraih siapapun, dan mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Harry—seolah ingin mengusap keningnya, tapi tidak menyentuhnya, karena Harry adalah sosok yang lebih suci dan murni dari darahnya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa menyentuh Harry, karena Harry adalah porselen di ujung meja yang dengan mudah bisa pecah, pualam tipis yang mengilap tak ingin kotor dengan rabaan sidik jari jemari, dan permata yang tidak mungkin diraih karena cahayanya terang menyilaukan mata.

Ia tidak salah memilih seseorang untuk hatinya.

Draco menunduk, membuat hidungnya beberapa senti nyaris hinggap di rambut-rambut hitam yang semakin liar karena tidur, lalu memejamkan mata.

_Heavenly_. Tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, aromanya seakan membebaskan Draco dari kungkungan lingkaran kewajiban Pure-blood dan tuntutan dari keluarga mewahnya. Menyegarkan. Terasa manis di lidah, hangat mengalir dari hidung ke paru-parunya.

"_Je t'aime_, Harry Potter." katanya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke terus ke puncak kepalanya, dan berhenti ketika sehelai rambut berdiri terasa di bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa mencium Harry Potter. Bibirnya tidak setara dengan kesucian yang Harry miliki. "_Je t'aime de tout mon coeur_, _mon amour_."

_**I love you with all my heart, my love.**_

Mata kelabunya memandang rambut lembut yang sewarna akik gelap, lalu sangat perlahan, mengingat-ingat dengan rinci bagaimana penampakan kulit Harry, memindahkan pandangannya untuk melihat kelopak matanya yang menutup sepasang manik terhijau yang paling Draco puja.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke kelopak kanannnya, membuat gerakan seperti ingin mendaratkan ciuman tapi berhenti ketika bulu mata hitam tebal yang panjang membelai selama sedetik di bawah bibirnya, dan merekam semua yang ia lihat—kecantikan kelopak Harry yang menyembunyikan mata _emerald_-nya ketika terlelap—kemudian kembali berbisik sambil memejamkan matanya, mengikat janji pada diri dan jiwanya sendiri.

"_Ti amo_, _amore mio_," dengan hati-hati Draco tidak melepaskan nafas secara kasar seperti biasanya. Ia membuka matanya, tidak membayangkan tapi menginginkan suatu saat agar mata hijau Harry bisa menghipnotisnya dengan cinta—biarpun hal ini sudah terjadi, tapi Draco ingin memiliki Harry dengan nyata. "_Ti amo con tutta l'anima_, Harry Potter."

**I love you with all my heart, my love.**

Dengan berat hati meninggalkan tatapan terakhirnya pada kelopak mata yang tertutup, Draco tidak menyesal berhenti bernafas ketika matanya terpaku pada bibir kemerahan yang terlihat lembut.

Draco menjauhkan kepalanya dari Harry, lalu menarik nafas dalam. Udara yang menari merasuk ke rongga hidungnya benar-benar sama dengan harum milik Harry, dan Draco kembali memandang wajah yang ia pikir lebih cocok milik Malaikat yang terhempas ke Bumi. Mudah saja, ia tak pernah melihat orang yang bisa menandingi keindahan Harry sejak empat tahun terakhir ini.

Kembali, Draco memposisikan diri di atas Harry, sesenti lagi untuk mencium bibir _kissable_-nya. Menahan nafsunya, Draco terdiam untuk membersihkan pikirannya. Setelahnya, Draco kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada bibir Harry.

"_Ich liebe dich von_ _herzen_," katanya dengan suara rendah yang nyaris tak terdengar sampai ke telinganya sendiri. "_Ich liebe dich, schatz. Ich liebe dich, meine liebe_. _I love you with all my heart, my love, honey_."

Ia bertahan memandang bibirnya, hampir lepas kendali untuk mengotori Harry dengan menciumnya di kala tidur. Draco mengatur nafasnya, lalu menyeret pandangannya terus turun dengan perlahan ke leher, lengan, sikunya yang tenggelam di balik selimut merah-emasnya, pergelangan tangannya dengan urat nadi biru dan hijau mencuat di kulitnya yang memucat karena jarang terkena sinar matahari, lalu berhenti ke tangan berjemari lentiknya yang memiliki kuku-kuku bersih dan pucat.

Perlahan, Draco menyentuh ujung kuku memutih itu dengan bibirnya, hati-hati, lembut, tidak menekan, menggumam pada ibu jari Harry, "_Tu es belle_," ia menyentuh ujung telunjuk Harry seringan bulu. "_Sei bella_," bibirnya tergesek sesaat dengan jari tengahnya, tersenyum. "_Sie sind schön_," menempelkan bibirnya pada jari manis. "_Je bent mooi_," dan jari kecil yang terakhir, kelingkingnya yang biarpun kecil tak terlihat rapuh. "_You're beautiful_."

Draco mengangkat kembali wajahnya, dan menegakkan tubuh setelah beberapa menit yang hanya diisi bunyi dengkur halus dari Harry, memandang wajah _angelic_ yang Draco.. cintai.

Mungkin perasaan khususnya memang sejenis dengan cinta, hanya lebih intens dan pribadi. Hanya ia yang bisa mengerti perasaannya, dan Draco tak bisa mendekripsikan perasaannya dengan kata-kata karena ia.. Slytherin.

"Harry James Potter," gumam Draco, ingin menyentuh pipi memerahnya, tapi melarang dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu—dan rasaku padamu mungkin lebih dan berbeda dari cinta. Kau membuatku bisa bertahan dalam lingkaran Pure-blood. Kau memberiku cahaya ketika jalan yang akan kulalui gelap tanpa lampu di ujungnya. Kau membuka mataku pada hal-hal rinci, termasuk keindahanmu yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti menatap. Kau cantik, memukau, dan—aku bukan juru sastra yang pintar membaitkan kata-kata—tapi keindahanmu membuatku bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang asing di lidahku."

Harry tidak memberi balasan, tapi ketenangan yang diciptakan oleh beristirahatnya Harry, hembusan nafas samar, membuat Draco tersenyum berterima kasih.

"_A tout à lhoure_," katanya, pamit sambil mengambil langkah mundur, tak mengedipkan mata sekalipun. Tubuhnya yang tegak menunduk hingga terasa sakit, dan kembali berdiri dengan posisi semula. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi minggu depan. Dan sampai minggu depan berikutnya dan berikutnya, aku takkan bosan untuk menemuimu lagi saat kau bermimpi, Harry."

Dan Draco berbalik, meninggalkan sosok Harry yang masih terlelap, meninggalkan ruangannya yang hijau-merah, patung singa yang kembali mentup jalan masuk, dan membawa perasaan cintanya dalam hati untuk waktu yang masih lama.

Hingga minggu depan dan berikutnya _dan_ berikutnya, tidak ada yang pernah tahu pada kenyataan Draco Malfoy yang tetap tidak memiliki kekasih, terus menerus mengunjungi ruangan Head Boy Harry Potter yang bermimpi, di malam hari, sendiri, dengan perasaan cintanya yang cukup hangat menyelimuti.

Seperti ritual yang dijalankan seorang diri.

Draco memanggilnya— _hidden obsession_.

**.**

**.**

**_.:..:._**

**The End**

**_.:..:._**

**.**

**.**

**Hana's Footnote::**

Aaaaaa sorry Ray, gak maksud buat kamu galau gaje gitu. *digebukin fans Draco* Sorry banget kalo ini terkesan nyampah, pointless (lagi), tanpa maksud jelas, nd antiklimaks... cuma pengen diketik doang. Plotbunny gitu deh. **Y-Y** *padahal ujian praktek udah menghantui* soal bahasa asing itu, Hana masukin French, German, Spanish, Italian, dan sedikit Dutch yang semuanya ada translate Inggris di atas—yep, yang di-bold English itu sebagian besar artinya. Dan yang awalnya tu es belle itu, ampe kebawahnya, artinya you're beautiful. Um, ada kesulitan? **^^a** Btw, ini slight poetry gak sih? Okay, review bener-bener berarti banget buat Hana karena menunjukkan partisipasi pembaca sekalian buat Hana. :') so... **review**, I beg you?

**Every Reviews cheer me! 3**

Chocolate cheesecake,

-Hana.

Finished on 22th of January, 2012.


End file.
